


Golden Opportunity

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Major Crimes, The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe I was shot.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Set during “Death Warrant” (7x8). This is my first time writing for this pairing, so I really hope my Hobbs is in character. I was really interested in writing something pre-Major Crimes, and this was my attempt. Please let me know what you think! Comments make my day and feed the muse. Enjoy!

Contemplating the empty coffee carafe, Andrea Hobbs gave her fingers a wiggle, grimacing as her arm throbbed in pain. She eyed the cabinet, where the filters and fresh coffee grounds were held, unsure about whether she could even attempt her task single handed. She was certainly going to try—she was desperate for caffeine. The pain meds she’d been given at the hospital had made her sleepy and slightly loopy, and she’d never finish up this seemingly neverending deal without a cup of _very_ strong coffee. 

As she reached for the cabinet, a voice sounded behind her. “Need a hand?” 

Andrea whirled around, visibly startled. How had she missed the clack of those heels? Upon seeing Captain Raydor, her nerves settled and she smiled. “Oh, yes—please. I’m a little clumsy when I’m one hand short.” 

The captain gave a sympathetic smile. “I’m so relieved that you’re all right,” she said, beginning the task of cleaning out the coffeemaker. “Why don’t you sit and let me take care of this?” 

“I really appreciate it,” Andrea said, taking a seat at the table nearest the counter. “I’m relieved that I’m all right too.” She shook her head at her own inane comment, her mind still cloudy with shock. She watched the captain fill the machine with fresh grounds, observing the way the cut of her suit clung to her curves, paying particular attention to how nice her ass looked in Armani. 

Andrea blinked and averted her gaze, flushing slightly and blaming the drugs for practically leering at the attractive police officer. They hadn’t had much opportunity to work together, but Andrea Hobbs knew enough about the formidable F.I.D. captain to have maintained a high regard and a slight crush. She cleared her throat. “I can’t believe I was shot. It’s sort of surreal, you know? You don’t really think of this as being a part of the job when you become a D.D.A.….though I’m surprised it hasn’t happened sooner given how popular I am.” 

“I understand—even in my line of work, you’re prepared for the inevitability of it, but you’re never _quite_ prepared for the reality of it.” The captain patted her right arm. “I was only grazed by a bullet, but…” 

“But still!” Andrea shuddered, remembering how calmly she had insisted that she hadn’t been hit when, in fact, she had. “We’ve got matching battle scars, captain.” 

“Call me Sharon.” 

“All right—Sharon.” Andrea rolled the sound of the woman’s name around her tongue, liking the way it sounded. The machine hissed as the hot liquid began to fill the pot, and she gave a grateful sigh. Watching as the captain took the seat opposite her, she continued, “You’re my hero.” 

“For making coffee?” The captain smirked. 

“Thank you for the coffee…and for catching the bastard who put a bullet in my shoulder.” She gave a wry smile. “I heard you got him between the eyes with a beanbag gun.” 

The corner of Sharon’s mouth twitched—Andrea could tell that she was proud but trying not to take pleasure in it. Her heart suddenly began beating a little faster, wishing desperately that she could actually see that smile. “You know, I offered to pay Lieutenant Flynn twenty bucks so I could have the beanbag.” She lowered her eyes in embarrassment but immediately returned them to the other woman’s face, not wanting to miss her reaction. “He let me have it for nothing.” 

Sharon’s cheeks flushed with color and she grinned—really, truly grinned. Andrea wondered if she might melt into a puddle on the break room floor. “Who said chivalry was dead?” Sharon brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “What will you do with it?” 

“Oh, keep it on my desk, I think, as a warning.” 

“That there’s a big, bad police officer protecting you?” 

“Is there?” Andrea suddenly felt like a teenager again—when had she felt so giddy and flirtatious and terrified all at once in her adult life? She wasn’t sure if this feeling could be attributed to the drugs or to _Sharon_ , but she suspected that the drugs simply lowered her inhibitions just enough to jump at this golden opportunity. 

“Of course,” Sharon said, resting her elbows on the table. “That’s my job.” They locked eyes for a moment before the machine beeped, alerting them that the coffee had brewed. Andrea marveled at the speed of the coffeemaker; the machine in the D.A.’s office was ancient. She was simultaneously grateful and peeved that it had taken so little time, reluctant to have this moment end. 

“How do you take your coffee, Andrea?” 

“Cream, one sugar.” 

Before she stood, the captain covered Andrea’s hand where it rested on the table. “I really am glad that you’re okay. You’ve been incredibly brave throughout this entire ordeal.” She squeezed her fingers and gave a warm smile. 

Andrea’s entire body trembled with butterflies. 

Sharon poured two cups of coffee, carefully doctoring Andrea’s with just the right amount of cream and sugar. For her own, she added just a dab of milk, and the D.D.A. filed the fact away in her memory—just in case. 

“I had better get back,” Sharon said, setting the steaming mug in front of the blonde. “Take care of yourself, Andrea.” 

Andrea opened her mouth and paused, her nerves getting the better of her. She wanted to ask Sharon to dinner, to a movie, to coffee outside of the office, but she found herself rendered speechless. Dry-mouthed, she licked her lips and squeaked out a quiet, “Thank you.”

Sharon placed her hand on Andrea’s uninjured shoulder and gave a squeeze before heading for the break room door. Her heels clacked as she went, stopping abruptly as the captain paused. 

“Andrea?” 

The blonde whirled a little too quickly in the chair. “Yes?” 

“Would it be all right if I called you in a few days? To check in and see how you’re feeling?” 

Warmth everywhere. Relief and excitement flooded through Andrea’s veins. “I would like that very much.” 

There was that smile again—wide and authentic and breathtaking. The captain nodded and took her leave. Andrea watched her go through the windowed walls, feeling giddy and stunned. Turning gently to her coffee, she took a sip and allowed herself a whispered “aah.” 

Coffee tasted better when a gorgeous woman made it just for you. Sure, Andrea Hobbs had just been shot, and she was going to hurt like hell when the meds wore off, but Sharon Raydor was going to call her. 

_Not such a terrible day after all,_ Andrea thought, and smiled. 

\--


End file.
